Truth or Dare
by ZyonShigure
Summary: Left to their own devices, what is the 104th squad supposed to do with all of this free time they've suddenly been given? Why, play "Truth or Dare," of course! As the game continues on, Eren is suddenly given a dare that he cannot refuse for reasons other than keeping his pride intact. Riren fic.
1. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Most, if not all, of the characters, setting, and concepts included in this story belong to the creator(s) of the original work that this fanfic is based off of and not myself.

A/N: So, I'm not horribly familiar with the rating system yet and just kind of guessed on how to rate this story. If readers think that the rating I gave this story is too high or two low, please let me know and I shall correct it.

This fic takes place after Eren and the most of the 104th squad (at least, the important people anyway) have joined the survey corps but before the female titan arc.

* * *

Truth or Dare

The trainees of the 104th squad looked around at each other, not really sure what to do with themselves. For some reason, they had been given the night off and no one knew what to do with their free time. It had been such a rare and fleeting thing for so many years now that they had all forgotten just what they were supposed to do with it. Or perhaps their tastes had simply changed over the years. Teens had no interest in the games children played. The first few hours of their evening had been spent catching up, but now the night dragged on with nothing to do.

"Doesn't anybody have _any_ ideas?" Connie gripped, draping himself over one of the dining hall tables.

"We could spy on the officers. I'll bet they do interesting stuff when no one else is around," Ymir suggested, a malicious grin on her face.

"We don't need to spy on them to know that," Reiner pointed out. "They're weird enough normally."

"We could at least ask them for ideas. Surely at least one of them would know what to do. They have more free time than we do," Christa added.

Jean waved his hand dismissively. "Too much effort."

"We could play a game," Bertholdt suggested.

"Like what?" Connie questioned.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone has a deck of cards." Ymir gave an exasperated shake of her head. "Look at the lot of us. We finally have some time to ourselves and no one knows what to do. It's pathetic."

"What about 'Truth or Dare'?" Sasha asked, putting down the roll she was eating just long enough to speak.

"Never heard of it," Reiner answered.

"It's easy to play," she coaxed.

"We didn't have anything like that in Shiganshina, but it's worth a try. At least it will be something to do," Armin remarked.

"How does it work?" Bertholdt asked.

"Well, the player is asked 'truth or dare'. If they pick 'truth' they have to answer whatever question the other players come up with truthfully and if they choose 'dare' they have to complete whatever task the other players dare them to do."

"Sounds like fun," Ymir said, smirking, "especially with this crowd."

All of the trainees moved to one area, sitting in a misshapen circle. Eren sat between Mikasa and Armin. On Mikasa's other side was Jean, who was next to Ymir. Christa was beside Ymir and Sasha, who was next to Connie. Connie was also next to Reiner. Completing the circle, between Armin and Reiner, was Bertholdt.

"Who'll start?" Connie asked.

"Shouldn't it be Sasha, since she's the one who knows how to play?" Bertholdt replied.

"Just ask me 'truth or dare'," Sasha instructed.

Connie was the one to ask. She chose truth. He thought about it for a moment then asked "What's your favorite color?"

"You can't ask something lame like that," Sasha scolded. "It has to be something juicy!" She drooled at the thought of other things that were juicy.

"Fine then," Ymir retorted. "How much do you weigh?"

It was a good question. Surely the weight of someone who ate as much as Sasha did would be some large, embarrassing number.

"Fifty-five kilograms," she replied easily, returning to her roll.

"That's less than me!" Connie protested.

"And she's taller than you too," Reiner noted.

"Really?" Bertholdt questioned, then turned to the girl in question, "How tall are you?"

"It's not her turn anymore," Eren pointed out. "So you're not allowed to ask that."

The game continued on like that for some time, long enough for the sun to completely set and three full candles to burn to the end.

"It's Armin's turn," Mikasa noted. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered, just as he had every other time his turn came around. He had no intention of taking a chance with this group. He had nothing to hide from them-nothing that he couldn't convincingly lie about anyway-but there was no way to escape a dare. Based on what he had seen all night, the dares they gave were embarrassing and not something he wanted to be doing himself. No, picking truth was the much safer option.

It was Christa-dear, sweet Christa-who asked the question, the question that had turned many a player's faces red throughout the evening and resulted in much stammering and attempts to avoid the question. "Who do you like?"

"No one," Armin replied easily.

It was a lie he had been telling for so long that it didn't bother him anymore. He hadn't even told Mikasa or Eren about it. What did it matter now anyway? The object of his affections was long gone, spending her days with the military police instead of by Armin's side.

"Boring," Ymir muttered. "Eren's next, and let me guess, he's going to pick 'dare'."

Jean didn't even wait for a response. "I dare you to steal Captain Levi's special cleaning supplies, the ones he keeps locked up in the closet in his office."

"Sure," Eren agreed easily, a plan already forming in his mind. "But I'll do it tomorrow. He's probably in there right now."

"Chicken," Reiner muttered under his breath.

Eren stood up angrily, ready for a fight. Mikasa yanked him back down into his seat. "Tomorrow then," she replied, her tone even and face expressionless. No one challenged her.

It turned out to be a surprisingly easy task for Eren to accomplish. Levi handed the supplies right over when Eren asked if he could borrow them, using the story that he wanted to clean the trainees' bathroom. What made it even better was that he didn't actually have to do it. He decided that the next time a trainee chose dare, he would simply challenge them to clean the bathroom and then they would have to do it for him instead of him. Regrettably, the creation of Jean's dare had already been given to Bertholdt, so Eren couldn't give it to him. Connie was the unfortunate victim, but the rest of the trainees, even Eren, ended up helping him out of pity and in the interest of keeping the game a secret. None of them wanted to find out what would happen if Levi found out his supplies had been taken (only Eren, Mikasa, and Armin knew they had been borrowed and not stolen) for such a frivolous reason. Despite it all, Eren was smiling as they cleaned. It had been so long since they had all worked together and he was enjoying the companionship. Being the only titan-shifter in existence was lonely.

* * *

A/N: I chose to use "captain" as Levi's title because he isn't actually a corporal. That title came from a mistranslation of "heicho" and I just don't feel right about using a title that I know doesn't apply. "Heicho" is actually short for "heishicho" (according to Levi's official profile), which roughly translates to "leader of the soldiers". This is not an equivalent to lance corporal, which is a fairly low rank and doesn't match up with how we see Levi act in the manga. Technically, captain isn't quite the right word, but it is closest and is being used in official translations so that's what I will be using for this story. I came to this decision after thinking about it for a long time and after fully researching the matter, so please don't argue with me about this. I'm not going to change my mind.

Also, I don't actually ship Aruani. I stuck it in here because my friend is a shipper and I felt like being nice to her.

Policies: If you wish to see my policies/opinions on reviews, updates, etc please go take a look at my profile page. If you have a question that is not answered there, send me a PM and I will update the page.


	2. Tangoing Titan

Disclaimer: Most, if not all, of the characters, setting, and concepts included in this story belong to the creator(s) of the original work that this fanfic is based off of and not myself. This includes the artwork referenced in the author's note of this chapter.

A/N: Actually this entire fanfic started with this chapter as a one shot inspired by a picture by Himeno Masuta that was posted on tumblr of Levi trying to teach Eren the tango.. I saw the picture and thought it could make an awesome fanfic idea, but while I was writing it, I started wondering _why _Levi would be doing such a thing and thus the rest of this fanfic was born. Unfortunately, I can't seem to include the include the link to the picture without it being reformatted in a way that makes it unusable so, for the moment, I can't share it with you.

* * *

Tangoing Titan

"No, you put your hand _here_, Jaeger."

Levi roughly yanked Eren's right hand up and placed it on his shoulder. Eren bit his lip nervously and focused on not letting the hand slip off again.

"And you don't need to be so fucking stiff. You're only making this more difficult."

"But..." The boy didn't know how to finish the sentence. There were a thousand excuses he could make, but he knew actually saying even one of them would only anger his instructor more, which was a really, really bad idea.

"Don't start a sentence you can't finish. It shows a lack of foresight and follow-through."

"Yes, sir."

"Remember, you're the one who asked me to do this. I don't appreciate my time being wasted. Now _move_."

Eren stumbled back as Levi pressed forward.

"Straighten your left arm out, brat."

Eren knew better than to say that he couldn't because the older man's arm was a little bit too short. He tried to at least make it _look_ straighter.

"Left foot first."

The boy stumbled to switch feet, which only made him step on Levi's toes more, not less. As for himself, despite his irritable temperament, Levi was enjoying himself. It amused him to see the boy so muddled and the bright flush on his cheeks was altogether too enticing. It had surprised him when Eren had come to his office to ask if Levi would teach him to dance, but he had agreed, looking forward to seeing the boy fumble. Of course, he hadn't let the boy think it would be so easy. He took his time giving an answer and gave the boy lots of trouble for it. Unfortunately, he still didn't know _why_ the boy wanted to learn-he had been rather tight-lipped on the subject-but Levi was determined to get it out of him by the end of the afternoon.

"What did I say about your hand?"

"S-sorry!" Eren yelped, quickly placing his hand back on Levi's shoulder. He was having troubles thinking about so many things at once. He was used to having one focus, not hundreds, and his body just wasn't cooperating. Damn Jean. This had to be the worst dare yet. There was _definitely_ going to be some kind of payback later.

It took a long time, thousands of insults, and a couple of bruises before Eren finally managed to complete the most simple of movements perfectly. Levi was an impossibly strict instructor, not tolerating even a tiny amount of sloppiness. Eren sighed with relief when Levi finally said it was good enough, but then, to his horror, he discovered they weren't done yet. It was time to move onto something a bit more difficult.

In the past hour, Eren's blush had finally faded from bright red to pink to a mere coloring from exertion. However, it flared right up again, much to Levi's satisfaction, when he grabbed Eren's leg and hoisted it around his waist. This was followed by a slow dip. Eren stared up at Levi, his eyes even bigger than usual-which was quite an accomplishment, really.

It was at that moment that the door opened. Mikasa stared in at the sight of her adoptive brother in a rather compromising position with his superior officer, feeling the jealousy start to burn in her chest. She'd always thought she could handle Eren not returning her feelings, just so long as he didn't care for anyone else. It certainly looked like that wasn't be the case anymore.

"Ackerman, excellent timing," Levi said, dropping Eren to the floor with a loud thud, his tone and expression uninterested. "You can teach him the man's part."

* * *

Policies: If you wish to see my policies/opinions on reviews, updates, etc please go take a look at my profile page. If you have a question that is not answered there, send me a PM and I will update the page.


	3. The Next Challenge

Disclaimer: Most, if not all, of the characters, setting, and concepts included in this story belong to the creator(s) of the original work that this fanfic is based off of and not myself.

* * *

The Next Challenge

Connie laughed loudly, enjoying the hundredth rendition of the tale just as much as the first. "He taught you the _girl's_ part?"

Eren grumbled an affirmative answer, tired of hearing the same question over and over.

"It wasn't quite the result I was expecting," Jean commented with a smirk, "but just as amusing."

"It's your turn next, Horse-face," Eren reminded, his tone acidic.

"Better come up with something good then," Connie said, a grin on his face.

He was quite enjoying the two boys' battle of dares. They had been playing their extended game of "Truth or Dare" for over a week now and neither boy had yet to pick "truth". All of the other players had dropped out by now, so the only two people actually playing were Jean and Eren, though the rest continued to derive amusement from it.

Eren looked around the room, trying to think of something embarrassing enough to get Jean back for the tangoing incident. Not only had it been a severe blow to his ego to be taught the woman's steps, but Mikasa hadn't spoken to him for two days. It had been a day of torture, though the others didn't need to know how hard it had been to keep his mind on the task and not on the man he had been dancing with. His eyes fell on his sister. Up until a week ago, he hadn't been paying much attention to her, but then she had walked in on his lesson. She had looked so hurt at the time and he was determined to find out why. She was family, after all. So he had started watching her, and in watching her, he began to notice Jean and how _he_ watched Mikasa. Eren could feel the anger flaring up again, but he squashed it in the interest of payback.

He leaned over and whispered to Jean. "I dare you to confess to Mikasa."

Jean jerked back, shock and then anger controlling his expression.

"Scared?" Eren teased, a satisfied grin on his face. He was going to win this. His face fell at Jean's next words.

"Then you have to kiss Captain Levi."

"_What_?"

Connie, who was the only one to hear the whole thing, nearly fell over laughing. "You're so dead."

"No way!" Eren protested, not even wanting to consider it. If he thought about it, then...he jerked his mind off of that forbidden path.

"Then I ain't doing it either."

They glared at each other angrily, neither willing to yield, but neither really wanting to end the game either, because really, when would they ever have such a great chance to ruin each other's life again?

"What's the problem now?" Ymir drawled, watching the standoff with interest.

"They're both too scared to take the other's dare," Connie answered.

The two boys' answers were instantaneous and identical. "I am not!"

"So do it," she challenged.

Jean glanced hesitantly at Mikasa, who, like always, was watching Eren. He then jerked his hand to the side, pointing his finger at Eren. "We have until the end of the week, and if one of us doesn't complete their dare then..."

"You have to kiss each other," Reiner suggested.

Both boys blanched at that.

"Isn't that a punishment to the one who does complete the dare?" Christa asked, not understanding the point.

"It will just convince you to either both take the dare or end this stupid game," Bertholdt answered.

"The end of the week then," Eren muttered, not sure how he was going to accomplish this dare.

They shook on it.

* * *

Policies: If you wish to see my policies/opinions on reviews, updates, etc please go take a look at my profile page. If you have a question that is not answered there, send me a PM and I will update the page.


	4. Procrastination

Disclaimer: Most, if not all, of the characters, setting, and concepts included in this story belong to the creator(s) of the original work that this fanfic is based off of and not myself.

* * *

Procrastination

"I wonder what happened," Petra mused, looking across the dining hall at the trainees from the 104th squad. "They've been playing that game for so long now, it is strange to see it stopped."

"Maybe they just got bored," Gunter suggested. "You can only play 'Truth or Dare' for so long before people start getting tired of it."

"Or they all start fighting," Erd added.

"I just can't get rid of the feeling that something happened."

"What does it matter anyway what those brats do?" Auruo asked. He then tried to tsk like Levi often did, but only succeeded in biting his tongue so hard it bled. Erd gave him a handkerchief.

"That's what you get for trying to be someone else," Petra scolded. "Why can't you just act like yourself?"

Across the room, the trainees were involved in their own conversations, split into four distinct groups: Eren, Mikasa and Armin; Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, and Christa; and Sasha and Connie. Jean, the only missing member, walked in a few minutes later, carrying his dinner in one hand.

"Half of the week's already passed," Reiner remarked, then added a few seconds later in a taunting tone, "You both too chicken to do it?"

"Confessing to your love is a challenging thing," Christa replied in the two boys' defense.

All of the trainees knew the general description of the dare, even if they didn't know the specifics. The only three who knew those were Eren, Jean, and Connie and the two headstrong boys had bullied the third into keeping his mouth shut. It was essential that the subjects of the dares did not find out about it from another source.

Jean snorted derisively. "Eren just doesn't want to get beat up."

"I don't see you doing it either, Horse-face."

"You wanna do this now?" Jean asked, standing up abruptly.

Eren stood up too and whispered into Jean's ear, a smug grin on his face "She's right here."

Mikasa yanked Eren out of the way before Jean's fist could connect with his face. "Enough."

"Three more days, Jaeger," Jean said warningly, then turned back to his lunch.

It didn't take three more days. Many of the trainees gasped when Jean walked into the dining hall with a bright red cheek, the spot slowly morphing into the shape of a hand. It looked like it might end up bruising later.

"Are you alright?" Bertholdt asked in concern.

Sasha tried to speak with her mouth full, but no one could understand what she was saying, so she quickly swallowed and asked her question. "What happened?"

"Two more days," Jean said. "You'd better do it, Jaeger. I'm _not_ kissing you."

"So that's what happened," Armin remarked, glancing at Mikasa, who was calmly eating her lunch and completely ignoring Jean.

He had guessed long ago that Jean had a crush on her, so it was no surprise that she had been the subject his dare. Also, with Annie gone, none of the other girls would have hit him quite that hard. Armin couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the other boy. It wasn't his fault that Mikasa's feelings toward her foster brother were...complicated.

Eren didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. He had been hoping that Jean would bail out, so that he would have an excuse not to complete his half of the dare either, but now that Jean had confessed to Mikasa he had no choice. It was either kiss Levi or kiss Jean. At least he might get some enjoyment from the first option before his life became a living hell, _if_ he survived that long.

Jean sat down next to Eren, squeezing in between him and Mikasa. He leaned over and muttered "I even kissed her too, so you can't complain that it wasn't a fair bet."

Eren glared. "If I was going to, I would have done that earlier."

"Two days."

"_I know_."

"Oi, shitty brat, what the hell do you want?" Levi demanded, fed up with the boy's constant staring.

He was used to Eren's presence while he was working. It was a common occurrence, since the members of his squad took turns guarding the boy and Levi couldn't just abandon his other duties when it was his turn. But this was just weird. For about the past week, whenever they had been stuck with each other, Eren had been acting...strangely, and this was the strangest of all. He had spent the entire morning just staring at Levi, but always quickly looked away as soon as their gazes met.

"Nothing!" Eren protested, his face burning a bright red, then added a second later, "sir."

"Then stop staring."

The boy focused his gaze onto his shoes for a few minutes, but it slowly creeped up until it was on Levi again.

"Don't you have something else to do? A book to read or some equally stupid way to waste your time that involves _not_ staring at me?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No."

Eren tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. He was trying to figure out how and when he was going to complete the dare. There wasn't much time, only as many hours as there were between now and tomorrow night. His eyes returned to Levi.

"Jaeger!"

"Sorry."

He wasn't.

* * *

Policies: If you wish to see my policies/opinions on reviews, updates, etc please go take a look at my profile page. If you have a question that is not answered there, send me a PM and I will update the page.


	5. The Final Dare

Disclaimer: Most, if not all, of the characters, setting, and concepts included in this story belong to the creator(s) of the original work that this fanfic is based off of and not myself.

A/N: Normally I put more author's notes on my fanfics, but for some reason none came to me for this one. I hope that doesn't bother anyone.

* * *

The Final Dare

"Levi~," Hanji said in a tone of voice that immediately told him whatever she had come to say would not be good. The scientist came up right behind him and hooked her arm around his neck, stopping his journey down the hallway. Levi just glanced back at her, waiting for her to get off. "I found out something good."

"When you're ready to have a normal conversation, shitty glasses, like a decent human being, then you can inform me about whatever stupid, inane thing you've discovered."

Hanji just laughed but she did, thankfully, get off of Levi. It was just as well; he had been about to remove her anyway in a rather unpleasant fashion. He kept walking toward his office with Hanji trailing behind. "It's about Eren."

This caught Levi's attention more than he liked to admit but, as always, his expression didn't change. "Did you find out something new from one of your experiments?"

"No," he could hear the delighted smile in her voice, "it was something one of the other trainees said."

"I doubt it's very accurate then, unless the trainee was Ackerman or Arlert. Those brats are always gossiping."

"Oh, it's accurate alright. I verified it with Eren myself. It was a rather uncomfortable conversation for him, but I can't feel too bad. It would be better if he just accepted it now rather than later."

"Accepted what?"

"Nothing~"

"Hanji, did you come here to actually tell me anything or just to tease me with more nonsense? Some of us have work to do."

The woman started at the seriousness of Levi's response. His words were the same as they would be during their normal bantering, but the use of her name and the tone of his voice betrayed him. It was odd to hear any real emotion from the man and Hanji couldn't help but be thankful to the boy that was surely responsible for the change, whether he knew it or not.

"So you _do_ want to know."

Levi just stared flatly at her.

"The trainees have been playing 'Truth or Dare' for the past two weeks."

"What do I care what those brats do?"

"Oh, I think you'll care, once you hear what the current dare is."

Levi sighed in exasperation. Normally, she would have spilled everything by now in her excitement. The fact that she was making him pull it out from her sentence by sentence bothered him more than he let on. "What is the current dare?"

Her answer was a blunt statement, intended to shock but not really succeeding. "Eren has to kiss you."

"He's doing a terrible job of it."

"That's not how you're supposed to respond Levi! You should be excited. This could be your chance!"

"I've told you before, I have no intention of acting on my" he hesitated on the word "feelings."

"Will you have a choice when he's there in front of you, a willing victim?"

Levi did not appreciate her particular selection of words. "There's always a choice."

Hanji laughed. "I'd love to see the moment when the willpower of 'Humanity's Strongest' crumbles."

They had reached Levi's office. He stepped inside and turned to face her. "Good day, Hanji." Then he slammed the door in her face.

"It's a good sign if you don't want to talk about it! That just means I'm right!" Hanji called as she left.

"What is Hanji right about?" a voice asked, coming from inside Levi's office.

It was the one voice he did not want to hear in that moment. He turned around slowly, his eyes coming to rest on Eren, who was standing next to his desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you wanted to see me...?" The boy trailed off, confusion marring his features.

Levi tried to remember what he could have possibly wanted to see the boy for, his memory muddled by his recent conversation.

After a few moments of silence, Eren spoke again. "Sir, are you feeling alright?" It was then that Levi noticed how he was studiously avoiding his superior officer's gaze.

"Didn't I tell you to look at me when we're talking, shitty brat?"

Eren's head jerked up, his eyes widening as they met Levi's own. He ducked it again, almost instantly, a flush spreading across his cheeks. "Sorry, sir." A few moments later, though, he just had to add a cheeky remark "Though you did tell me to stop staring at you. "

Levi's tone was harsh. "Jaeger."

The boy's eyes came up again, and this time he didn't look away.

"When did I say I wanted to speak with you?" It hurt his pride to ask it, but he really couldn't remember and it was starting to annoying him. This wasn't the sort of thing he tended to forget.

"Hanji came and told me at lunchtime, sir. She said it was important."

Eren didn't even flinch when Levi kicked the end table in the corner, sending it flying across the room. Clearly, the boy had spent too much time with him if such expressions of frustration failed to shock. An expletive escaped Levi's mouth but he didn't think it was quite harsh enough to match his feelings about the scientist right now. She needed to mind her own business!

Eren's voice was merely curious when he spoke, not surprised or afraid as Levi expected. "Sir?"

Levi just continued to stare at the fallen table, realizing that he was quite the hypocrite. He preferred not to meet the boy's gaze just now. "Is it better now, Jaeger?"

"Is what better?"

"The loneliness, now that's you've been able to spend time with your friends."

Eren didn't say anything.

"That was a question, shitty brat, and I expect an answer."

"Um...yeah, it's better."

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi could tell that Eren's face was turning an interesting shade of red. Clearly there was something else, probably whatever Hanji had been babbling on about. Without really realizing what he was doing, Levi flipped around, then shoved Eren up against the wall. The boy was slouching a bit, due to the indent of the window behind him, so their faces were actually at the same height for once.

"What is this I hear about a dare?"

It was amazing how quickly all of the color could drain out of Eren's face. Soon he was babbling, rushing through the words in order to get them out but all succeeding in making them almost indecipherable. "It was just some stupid bet with Jean. I wasn't going to do it."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be inappropriate."

"Why? Because I'm older than you?"

"Because you're my superior officer and you don't..." he trailed off.

Levi's tone was low and dangerous. "I don't what?"

The boy's eyes drifted off to the side, his face flushing red once more. "You don't feel that way about me."

Levi leaned in further so that his lips almost brushed Eren's ear. "You're just making excuses."

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you?"

The older man stepped back, releasing Eren. The boy blew out a huge gust of air, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. "Not particularly." Levi was most definitely lying.

Eren didn't really stop to think about what he was doing before he grabbed the collar of Levi's jacket, pulling him forward. Then again, he never particularly thought about anything before doing it. "Then stop messing with me!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Levi asked, his tone regaining its normal bored quality.

The boy's voice was strangled, panicked. "What else would it be?"

"Provoking you, but it seems I've wasted my time. I should have just done this in the first place."

As he said it, Levi closed the few remaining centimeters between their faces, pressing his lips against Eren's. Eren's eyes squeezed shut. He wasn't really sure what was going on but if it meant he didn't have to kiss Jean..._to hell with Jean_! He was kissing Captain Levi! It only lasted a few seconds before Levi pulled away.

"There, you've completed the dare, right?"

Yes.

_No._

Eren was not going to let him write the moment off as so insignificant. "I don't care about the stupid dare!"

Levi rose one eyebrow and waited.

"I care about you!"

"Then next time brush your teeth before coming to my office and I'll give you a proper kiss."

"What?"

"You are slow, aren't you?" Levi sighed. "You're not the only one who's been lonely." He brushed a hand along Eren's cheek, which embarrassed the boy more than the kiss had. "Eren." He didn't need to say anything else. All it took was the sound of his name to tell Eren how Levi felt. His voice was soft when he spoke again. "I wasn't going to let anyone else kiss you."

Eren was aghast. "You knew about that part too?"

"I overheard you when you made the deal with Kirschtein, though at the time, I didn't know what you had dared each other to do."

A familiar voice came from outside in the hallway. "What are you doing?"

Eren hurriedly stepped back, while Levi walked over to the door. As soon as he opened it, Hanji tumbled into the room with an upset Mikasa standing behind her.

"Hello, Levi. Fancy seeing you here," the scientist said, standing up, not seeming at all regretful that she had just been discovered eavesdropping.

"This is my office."

"So it is. And look! Eren is here too. You were looking for him, weren't you Mikasa?"

Levi just glared at her, knowing perfectly well what she had been doing and where she had been. The infernal woman just couldn't let him be.

"Um...I'll be going then," Eren said, slipping around to stand next to Mikasa.

Levi grabbed the back of his shirt before he could leave. "Oi, brat."

Eren glanced back. "Sir?"

"Come back here after dinner. We have more to discuss."

Eren nodded quickly, then hurried after his sister. He didn't particularly want to be discussing anything if he was going to be alone with the captain again later, but somehow he got the feeling that he wasn't the only one.

"Hey, you realize the week's up, yeah?" Ymir asked.

"Is it already?" Connie asked.

"This should be good," Reiner added with a smirk.

Jean was staring in horror at Eren, who seemingly hadn't heard a word that was being said. "Eren, you didn't...you did kiss him, right?" When he got no response, Jean shook his fellow trainee, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong. There would be no getting out of this now, not with everyone watching. "Eren!"

"What? Oh. Yeah. I completed the dare."

"No way. I don't believe it," Ymir replied. "He's lying."

"He'd at least have some bruises," Bertholdt agreed with a nod.

"He is_ not_ going to kiss Jean," Mikasa protested.

"That's right. He's not."

All of the trainees turned to face the captain, who was now standing right behind Eren. Eren opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut when he realized that probably wasn't the brightest idea. Levi leaned forward, pressing Eren back into the table, then gave him the most intense kiss of his life. Before it could really go on, though, Levi pulled back, leaving behind a very dazed Eren.

"That satisfy you lot?"

The trainees mutely nodded.

"The only one who will be kissing the brat is me." And with those parting words, Levi went back to his table to be enthusiastically tackled by Hanji.

"Do you think this means we're done playing?" Connie asked.

"We're done playing." All of the others replied.

They did not want to die.

* * *

Policies: If you wish to see my policies/opinions on reviews, updates, etc please go take a look at my profile page. If you have a question that is not answered there, send me a PM and I will update the page.


End file.
